wolf's rain journey to paradise
by alepla115
Summary: wolf's rain find's a pack of wolves and discovers hidden secrets and new romance


chapter one:

It was dark and cold in a chilly October day and toboe was running after a huge buck the size of a moose. Toboe was just about to strike whe, BAM! A huge gray wolf comes and takes his meal right from under his paws. " hey get your own food, I was on that one." The wolf looked up and said "I was salking this one for a while now." Toboe was stunned. "You're a girl." The huge wolf was a girl. "yes" she said, " and you're a boy." Toboe looked up and fainted.

When he woke up he found himself at the camp. "How did I get here."toboe touched his head and felt a bump "ouch!" he said. "don't touch it, it will only make it worse."kiba said frustrated.

"Im sorry." Toboe said

"You should be."

"Howed I get here."

"I found you passed out in the woods." Tsuma says.

"Why were you pass out for?" kiba asks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"This one knows." Cheza says.

" Oh ya, what thet he met someone." Hige says with a grin.

" Yes I saw a wolf." Toboe says blushing.

"wait, you saw a wolf, why didn't you say earlier." Kiba says angrily.

" I didn't want to say because it was a girl and she took my hunt away."

"what! She took our meal, when I see her I will rip-" kiba said angrily but was distracted as blue came empty handed.

" wheres our food, im starving." Hige said.

" I as distracted by a huge black wolf running by with a gre wolf sliding a huge deer." Blue said.

" That was mine till she took it." Toboe said.

" Did you see where they were headed?" tsume asked.

" Yes, they were heading east." Blue said.

" This ones tired I need to sleep." Cheza says.

"We will deal with this in the morning wee should probably save our energy." Kiba says.

" I am quit tired anyway. I should let you know though that they could be watching us now." Tsuma says.

" I doupt it there probably eating that huge meal that they stole from the y should get fat the well see whos lauphing now."

"Im sooooo hungrey, I could eat a horse or two." Hige ays frowning.

" You are always so hungrey no matter what." Blue says snorting.

"Whatever goodnight." Hige says.

"good night," toboe says.

"Just go to bed." Kiba says. Everyone when to sleep.

The next mourning everyone wakes up two find that cheza was gone. Kiba was upset and frightening.

"Cheza, cheza, Cheza!" kiba shouted.

"Calm down kiba well find her she couldn't be that far." Says tsuma.

"This isn't even the first time she has disaperred." Blue says.

They all get up and start to sniff the air looking for the flower scent of cheza.

" I got the scent its heading east." Hige says.

" Right where the direction of the wolves." Kiba says.

So they started to run when they find the entrance of a mega huge field.

They find cheza in a huge pack of wolves. They all start to growl.

Chapter two:

" Don't touch her." Says a black wolf. "She shall lead us to paradice." The black wolf snarled at the group and suddenly a huge brown wolf came up toward the black wolf and snarled." Stay away from my mate and the flower maden. They are both precious get away or get killed." Kiba moved closer and said "She is with us cheza tell them. " this one says its true, they are nice and are very friendly."

" Very well, come we may speak to each other and explain our reasoning to our pupose."

"I'm kiba this is toboe, tsuma,blue and hige and you are?"

"I'm kyle, this is my mate alexis, and the rest of my pack is amelia, casi, and tyler. we have been here for about two weeks prepareing us to find paradice."

"We are also heading to paradice also maybe we could team up together to find paradice together."

kyle thought about this and thought that this was a good idea. that way they could take the flower to Jaggara and also find paradice. though he also thought when they did find it kyle and als=exis could fianlly settle down and have some puppies together. It would be also thought that if he didnt finish this mission he and his pack could be killed and that he wouldnt do for anything. he loved Alexis and his pack.

"Yes this would be a fine idea."

"Good i think to have you know we are a very reliable group of wolves and a trustwurthy at that one."

while kiba was talking to kyle and the other wolves. toboe couldnt help but look at amelia. she was short and had log brown hair and great big blue eyes. toboe had a thing for blue. he only wished he could talk to her. but, then Amelia Was walking toward him so toboe was getting ready to be cool so he put his arms over his head and leaned back relizing there was nothing to hold on to till he fell. "OOF." toboe fell on his butt just as amelia was walking toward him. she started to laugh and toboe was blushing, hard. " oops," was all he could say. 'oops what was i thinking' he thought.'Im such an itiot.'

hige on the other hand had a thing for kyles mate, Alexis. ' she is so hot ith her long black hair and her huge hazel eyes i would do anyting to just be able to say' "Hi,im Alexis and you are?" "Hot- i mean hige, my name is hige." alexis laughed al ittle. " i made her laugh she has a nice laugh.' " you are super funny i like you hige."


End file.
